Family reunion
by shippo3313
Summary: Things are about to change in Min's life, a former equalist, when her 'family' comes after her.


The night was cold and quiet in Republic City. There was only one care driving down the street that could be heard. Most of the people were asleep and the others were slowly bringing the city's night life to life.

The car slowly stopped in front of the apartment building. The man on the left was holding his hand out the car's window holding a cigarette between his index and middle finger. The woman on the right was looking curiously at the building supporting her chin with one hand. "Are you entirely sure she lives here Akane?" The man said turning his head to look at her.

Akane turned her head, a smirk spreading across her red lips. "Would I ever lie to you Quon?" She asked before turning her head away from him. This time she was telling the truth, she had been following her and she knew for sure she has there.

Quon rolled his eyes and threw his cigarette away. "To be honest I think you would. But right now I have no other choice but to believe you." He sighed and opened the door of the car ready to get out. "I'll get her while you wait here." He said before getting out and walking towards the building's door. _Time to get that little whore back._

Akane sighed and let out a whine. "Why does he always do the interesting stuff?" Quon made his way to his daughter's apartment. The distance from the car to her apartment wasn't that big, so bringing her there wouldn't be a problem at all. He found the emergency key exactly where Akane said it would be. His steps were slow and steady, making sure to make no sound as he walked to Min's bedroom.

He had planned this carefully, and he was almost sure that nothing could go wrong. Luckily for him the door of her bedroom was wide open and he could just walk in without any worries. As he reached her bed he stared for a few moments, there had been over three years since the last time he saw her and she was starting to look more and more like her mother, it was such a shame that she cut that beautiful hair.

His arm slowly wrapped around her waist gripping her tightly while he placed his other hand on her mouth, making sure she would make no sound. Her eyes quickly opened and she began to struggle, trying to get away from his grip, to scream for help, but the grip was too tight and she didn't have enough force.

A smirked appeared on his face as his cold lips slowly brushed against her ear. "No need to struggle sweetie. Just relax, come with me, and I promise I won't hurt you." Tears started to trail down her face when she realized who the man was, but she couldn't help but nod, she was way too afraid and she actually believed him.

Quon slowly took his hands away from her and took her hand. He knew she would believe him, she always did and she was such a fool for it. But after all she and her mother had been the same, two foolish women he could do anything with. In his eyes they were both weak and worthless, and they both deserved their miserable lives.

Min slowly followed him, aware that if she didn't things might go worse for her. Her entire body was shaking, tears were streaming down her face and quiet sobs were leaving her mouth. She was terrified and she truly hoped everything was just an ugly nightmare and she would wake up soon.

As soon as they reached the car Quon pushed her inside and got back into his seat. Akane sighed and looked up at Quon. "What took you so long?" She sighed again and turned her head to look at her step-sister with a smirk. "Looks like the small butterfly is trapped again. I think I'll be the first one who has fun with you." She said with a chuckle before looking at Quon as he started the car.

"Not that fast Akane. First I'll have to make sure this little whore won't cause me any more trouble. I've already lost a lot of money when she ran away. This time I'll make sure accidents like that one won't happen ever again." Akane just sighed and looked out the window. Min was just sitting back bringing her knees close to her chest, finally realizing that this wasn't a dream but the cruel reality.

"But I'll still have my fun with her, right?" Akane asked with a smirk.

"You'll just have to wait a little bit, I'm sure she'll be the obedient slut I always wanted her to be pretty fast."


End file.
